The Engagement Party (1986 Demo)
The Engagement Party is a long piece from the 1986 Demo recording. It contains pieces of the songs that would become Sir Danvers, and later the Engagement Party. Comparison with later versions In the 1987 Demo recording the song is absent, replaced with the shorter piece entitled "Sir Danvers", which only contains the guests conversation with Sir Danvers Carew and their discussion of the character now renamed Simon Stride, who has failed to win Miss Carew's hand. By the 1994 Complete Works Gothic Musical Thriller album, only sections of the song remain in "The Engagement Party", which features Stride and Danvers' conversation, Jekyll's announcement of his new discovery, and Stride's sarcastic wishes to Jekyll. The polite yet gossiping guests are replaced with the Board of Governors, who insult each passing partygoer in the new piece Bitch, Bitch, Bitch. Lyrics The Engagement Party Utterson I remember better times only well. Though it seems an eternity, was but two months ago on a warm late summer's eve. All of London's elite had arrived at the stately home of Sir Danvers Carew, the chief of surgery at prestigious New Gate hospital, to celebrate the recent engagement of Sir Danvers' daughter Lisa to my good friend and client Dr Henry Jekyll. What a night that was, full of high spirit and bright hope...Who could have possibly foreseen the tragedy that was to play out in the coming weeks? Female Guest 1 SIR DANVERS, SIR DANVERS YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN! ANOTHER GREAT PARTY WITH CREME D'LA CREME Female Guest 2 SIR DANVERS, SIR DANVERS YOU'VE GOT TO BE PROUD! WITH ALL OF THE ROYALTY HERE IN THIS CROWD Sir Danvers THANK YOU DEAR LADIES, IT'S MY TRUE DELIGHT TO CELEBRATE LISA'S ENGAGEMENT TONIGHT Female Guest 3 SIR DANVERS, SIR DANVERS WE LOVE THE EFFECT OF THROWING A PARTY WE DIDN'T EXPECT Female Guest 4 WHO'D EVER GUESS HENRY JEKYLL WOULD WIN YOUR DAUGHTER'S HAND, WHAT DID SHE SEE IN HIM? Male Guest PARDON SIR DANVERS, BUT MIGHT I INQUIRE ABOUT DR SCHEISSE AND HIS WELL KNOWN DESIRE Female Guest 4 FOR LISA HE'S CARRIED A TORCH ALL THESE YEARS HE THOUGHT SHE WAS HIS UNTIL DR JEKYLL APPEARED Female Guest 3 HOW DID SCHEISSE TAKE IT, WAS HE IN A RAGE? WHEN LISA AND JEKYLL HAD GOTTEN ENGAGED Female Guest 2 Was he? Dr William Scheisse My disposition is none of your catty business Madame! Female Guest 2 Dr Scheisse! I... Dr William Scheisse Why don't you gossip from another perch? Sir Danvers William! Dr William Scheisse Never! Never let it be said William Scheisse is a sore loser. Sir Danvers where is Lisa? I've come to wish her and the good doctor all the happiness they deserve. Sir Danvers She'll be down soon. In the meantime come. Female Guest 1 DID YOU SEE WHAT I SAW? Female Guest 2 DID YOU HEAR WHAT I HEARD? Female Guests 1 and 2 DIDN'T DR SCHEISSE SEEM TO STAGGER A TOUCH Female Guest 3 YES I SAW WHAT YOU SAW Female Guest 4 YES I HEARD WHAT YOU HEARD Female Guests 3 and 4 I THINK DR SCHEISSE HAS BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH Female Guest 1 NOW HE'S LOST HIS ONLY ROMANCE Female Guest 2 OH PLEASE, DR SCHEISSE HAD HIS CHANCE Female Guest 3 DON'T TEASE, HE MIGHT ASK YOU TO DANCE YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE THAT MIGHT LEAD Male Guest 2 May I have this dance? Female Guest 2 I thought you'd never ask! Male Guest 3 would you care to dance? Female Guest 3 With you? Of course! Male Guest 4 A dance Mademoiselle? Female Guest 4 Mais oui, Monsieur, mais oui! Male Guest 4 oh mademoiselle, we may, we may! Female Guest 1 I'M NOT ONE TO GOSSIP BUT IF PASSING BY I OVERHEARD JEKYLL WAS HORRIBLY SHY Female Guest 4 I DON'T BELIEVE RUMOURS BUT LISTEN TO THIS! I HEARD IT WAS LISA WHO THREW THE FIRST KISS! Female Guest 1 YES SHE'S A BIT FORWARD I HEAR Female Guest 2 OH PLEASE, HOW COULD SHE DOMINEER? Female Guest 3 WITH EASE! SHE'S A TOUGH LITTLE DEAR SHE'S A GIRL WHO'S AHEAD OF HER TIME Female Guest 2 I NEVER SPREAD RUMOURS EXCEPT WHEN THEY'RE MILD BUT I HEARD THAT LISA HAS BEEN RATHER WILD! THAT WHEN LISA'S MOTHER HAD JUST PASSED AWAY SEEMS NO ONE COULD GUESS WHAT SHE WOULD DO OR SAY! Female Guest 3 NOW SHE'S GOT HERSELF A REAL FIND Female Guest 1 TO ME HENRY JEKYLL'S DIVINE Female Guest 2 THEY'LL BE ONE OF LONDON'S REFINE Female Guest 4 AND I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING GIVE HER ANYTHING TO TRADE HER FUTURE FOR MINE Female Guest 3 OR MINE Female Guest 2 OR MINE Female Guest 1 OR MINE Utterson Henry Jekyll, where the devil have you been? Have you forgot that this party is in your honour? Jekyll I don't know where the time went, I'm sorry John. Utterson You'll be late for your own funeral. Jekyll Oh but John, I'm working on something quite marvellous! I'm finally doing what I've long known I would! Utterson Oh really? Well what is it? Jekyll Not here, not tonight. Maybe after tomorrow! Utterson But why tomorrow? Jekyll I make my proposal before the board at the hospital tomorrow morning, and if they give me their approval I'm convinced you're going to see something great, something extraordinary! Utterson You're trying to save the world again Henry? Jekyll Oh just a small part of it John, but I can make a difference, I know I can! WHAT I'VE DISCOVERED IS EVERYTHING WONDERFUL SOMETHING A SCIENTIST DREAMS ALL HIS LIFE NEVER BEFORE HAVE I FELT THIS INCREDIBLE NEVER BEFORE HAS IT ALL GONE SO RIGHT! Lanyon HENRY JEKYLL HOW'D YOU DO IT? HOW'D YOU CAPTURE THE HEART OF SIR DANVER'S GIRL? Enfield LISA'S QUITE A CATCH NOW YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH YOUR THE ENVY OF EVERY MAN UNATTACHED Sir Danvers Henry! Jekyll Sir Danvers! How are you sir? Sir Danvers We've been worried about you. Utterson Sir Danvers, Henry was just telling me about his new idea he's brining to your committee tomorrow. Sir Danvers Yes, yes of course, you might all imagine we are breathlessly awaiting Henry's recitation. His engagement to wed my only child is most certainly of secondary importance! Jekyll Oh I beg your forgiveness Sir Danvers. I Had a few last minute details to attend to in my lab. PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I WAS INVOLVED WITH PROBLEMS TO SOLVE WITH ANSWERS TO FERRET OUT POSITIVELY I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK AND ALL THAT I LACK IS MONEY AND TIME AND THE SPACE TO BE FREE AND YOU'LL SEE THAT I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PROUD! Sir Danvers INDEED Jekyll TOMORROW YOU'LL SEE WHAT THE FUTURE IS ALL ABOUT WHAT I'LL REVEAL IS A GLORIOUS PLAN TOMORROW I'LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY THE WHY AND HOW TOMORROW I'LL SHOW YOU THE FUTURE OF MAN TOMORROW! Scheisse HENRY JEKYLL LET ME BE THE FIRST TO WISH YOU AND YOUR BRIDE-TO-BE ONLY PROSPERITY Jekyll THANK YOU SCHEISSE, IT'S QUIET CIVIL OF YOU NOT TO QUIBBLE, I TOO WANT THE BEST FOR US I AGREE Scheisse TELL ME JEKYLL HOW'D YOU DO IT? HOW'D YOU CAPTURE THE HEART OF SIR DANVER'S GIRL? IN ANOTHER LIGHT THIS COULD BE MY NIGHT! GIRLS LIKE LISA COME BY ONLY ONCE IN A LIFE! Jekyll / Scheisse SHE'S WARM LIKE THE SUNSHINE IN MAY SO WARM SHE STOLE MY BREATH AWAY AND NOW THERE'S REASON TO MY LIFE / AND NOW THERE'S NO REASON TO MY LIFE! Jekyll My God! John, look at her! LISA OH SO BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE DAZZLING STANDING THERE SO YOUNG SO FAIR YOU SHINE! Jekyll / Scheisse LISA YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL OH SO DAZZLING Jekyll LISA Scheisse LISA Jekyll/ Scheisse LISA Lisa OH DEAR HENRY YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND YOU THRILL ME AND THE STARS SHINE THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU'RE NEAR I WAS LOST BUT NOW I'M FOUND HOW YOU TURNED MY LIFE AROUND LIKE A SHELTER IN THE STORM YOU ARE SAFE AND YOU ARE WARM TO ME, OH HENRY Sir Danvers Friends, if I may propose a toast. To Lisa and Henry, I raise a glass to you both. To A long, long life, together, filled richly with happiness, & prosperity, may God save the queen! Guests Yeah! Hear! Hear! Yeah! God save The Queen! Yes, God save The Queen! Jekyll THIS REMINDS ME OF THE FIRST TIME AT THE SPRING BALL ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND YOU CHOSE ME TO TALK TO I WAS MY USUAL SHY SELF Lisa BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU SOMETHING ABOUT YOU Links the track: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MChj3o7ChHc&list=PLhouaKJMajzrd3jCvy1xnyANFvhod5RwQ